Wain
Wain (ウェイン Wein) is a male protagonist of Lufia: The Legend Returns. He is a descendant of Maxim and a swordsman who protects the village of Patos from monsters. He joins Seena on a "Great Adventure" to uncover the secret of Doom Island. As he continues his journey, he realizes his destiny as a hero, and joins forces with a number of comrades to defeat the Sinistrals. Profile Wain starts his journey one morning when he encounters an annoying woman adventurer who catches him off guard with a Bolt spell, and walks out of the village Patos out of annoyance. After his training, Wain returns to the village, but as he approaches, Gades, who recently showed up at the Tower of Death, strikes with the powerful Destruction Wave and burns down Lamika's house. Wain arrives at the commotion and rushes into the burning house to rescue the girl, as witnessed by the adventurer, who then casts a Strong spell on him and takes him to his house to be healed back to health. The adventurer reveals herself as Seena, a travelling fortune teller who seeks an adventure, fame and fortune by following her vision, "the Will of Fate" to uncover the secret of Doom Island. Seena recruits Wain into her company, and both set off on a journey. Wain promptly investigates the Tower of Death to find the cause of havoc at Patos. He encounters Gades, the Sinistral of Destruction, and provokes him into a battle. As Gades' strength is too great and Defeats Wain and Seena Wain swears at Gades for his defeat. Wain and Seena retreat and attempt to find more allies. By joining forces with Dei and Aima, the crew defeats Gades before they leave the continent of Epsis. As Wain continues his journey and rediscovers the Dual Blade, he falls in love with Seena and does not take it well when Seena reveals herself to be Erim under a disguise to sabotage the Sinistrals' returns. When she is absorbed by the surviving Sinistral, Zalbak, Wain and company travel to Doom Island to finish the fiend once and for all. After defeating Zelbak, Seena is freed, albeit dying because of her power fading away. With her last breath, Seena promises Wain she will meet him again. After a few years, Wain finally reunites with Seena, who is revived with the last bit of her Will of Fate power before it and her Sinistral part were wiped out forever. Appearance Wain dresses similarly to Maxim and The Hero. He also has signature red hair which implies his ancestry. In the artwork, he also dresses similarly to the previous heroes of the series, wearing a suit of armor over blue clothes. Personality Wain has a similar base personality to The Hero, being an honorable and protective swordsman, but his personality emphasizes on his wit and down to earth traits, such being born and raised in a countryside instead of a kingdom. Wain longs for adventure and excitement and finds his chance when Seena arrives. Wain's most profound attributes are his stupidity, reckless bravery, and straightforwardness, as shown when he insults The Sinistrals on occasions without worrying about the consequences. He tends to not understand sarcastic remarks Seena makes around him. In addition, he is easily upset by the many characters who call him some variation of "stupid" or "idiot" over the course of the game. Gameplay Wain is a balanced sword user and a substitute healer who's capable of learning supporting spells. He emphasizes his growth in strength, attack and defensive power, though he is still far behind Aima, Randolph, and Deckard in terms of raw strength. By having Red S.F. Wave development and supports, however, Wain's attack capacity leaps for his own uses and for his comrades. This compensates for his lower build and allows him to remain one of the most efficient physical fighters throughout the game. One of his early learnable I.P. Skills, Head Crush (which reduces an enemy's HP by 1/8) is a very effective skill to use against bosses, especially a supposedly unbeatable Gades during the first two encounters with him. Head Crush, upon its first use, can do more damage than a Hi-Bomb against Gades. See also *Maxim *The Hero *Seena *Dei Category:Lufia: The Legend Returns Characters Category:Characters